Merry Christmas
by mikathevampire
Summary: Días como hoy me encanta, vivir en familia, estar con tu pareja, y sobre todo dar a los que necesiten, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga todo eso..-Bella, siempre te e amado-...Descubre lo q te puede pasar en navidad xD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aqui con una lokura y un regalo anticipado de la navidad pra todas y cada una de uds. xD! espero que os guste**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas<strong>_

_**Diciembre 24**_

Días como hoy me encanta, vivir en familia, estar con tu pareja, y sobre todo dar a los que necesiten, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga todo eso, tengo la familia, pues sí, es mi hermano al que adoro con todo mi corazón, su nombre es Sebastián, tiene 16 años, es alto, es un poco cariñoso, es celoso, tez claro, ojos marrones, es muy inseguro, debido a lo mucho que sufrimos en el pasado, es divertido, soñador, le gusta bailar, pero a veces quiere controlarlo todo pero cuando no resulta como él quiere tenemos problemas, aunque siempre lo sobrepone rápido, waw! Pereciera que estoy vendiendo a mi hermano para que consiga novia, pero en realidad, como ya dije, lo Adoro, pero bueno dejando de lado eso, amigos pues no tengo y novio ni que decir, me la paso, hora y horas buscando.

Mi hermano, siempre me ha dicho que soy hermosa, educada, trabajadora. Prácticamente a sus ojos soy perfecta, pero si eso fuera verdad ya hubiera conseguido novio, pero eso no me importa yo se que "EL" algún día llegará, waw! Ahora parece como si estuviera cantando una de Belinda.

-Bella-dijo Sebas-vamos a la tienda

-¿Y por qué no vas tú solo?-le pregunté con burla

-Ya sabes que odio salir solo en fiestas-me dijo con un puchero

-Está bien, manipulador-le dije, el solo se limitó a asentir.

Fuimos a la tienda y toda la gente estaba amontonada, comprando regalos y todo eso, yo sin embargo, había comprado los regalos para mi hermano hacia ya dos semanas, así que no tenia porque preocuparme, Sebas estaba en la tienda pidiendo un montón de cosas, y yo estaba en una esquina, sentí que alguien me empujo.

-Lo siento-dijo un chico de cabello broncinaceo, ojos verdes, alto y tez blanca-no me fije por donde iba

-Eh!...no hay problema-dije mirando al piso

-Esto…-dijo él, mientras yo levantaba la vista-yo te…-

-Bells-dijo Sebas-oh! Ya conociste a mi amigo Edward-lo miré

-Un gusto-me miró-Soy Bella-le dije-Sebas, yo me voy a la casa-suspiró

-vamos Bella-me dijo con un puchero-quédate-

-No-dije-me voy no me gusta salir mucho y lo sabes-me gire para irme y alguien tomo mi brazo, sentí una corriente eléctrica, me gire

-Quédate-me dijo Edward-total tengo que reponer el golpe que te di-me sonrió con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Esto…-me cortaron

-Vamos Bella-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Manipuladores-les dije mientras daba un suspiró en señal de rendimiento, ambos sonrieron y comenzamos a caminar, llegamos hasta una cafetería, entramos, ahí pedimos chocolate caliente y unos muffin de chocolate, caminamos hasta una mesa y nos dispusimos a hablar.

-Y Bella-dijo Edward-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Pues yo tengo 18-le sonreí-¿y tú?-

-Yo tengo 19-me dijo

Sentí como una silla se movió-Hola-gritó una chica asiéndonos saltar, voltee a mirarla y al reconocí, era Alexa, la amiga de Sebas, que estaba bien enamorada de él.

-Sebas-dijo sin siquiera mirarnos-necesito hablar contigo-el asintió salió detrás de ella.

-Bueno, creo que nos dejaron-dijo Edward, sonreí y negué

-Espero que se le confiese-dije sin pensar-

-¿la quieres como cuñada?-preguntó con interés

-Pues, es una buena chica-sonreí-es ideal para el-

-Mmmm…entonces yo sería tu cuñado-me dijo

-Es tu hermana-pregunte con incredulidad

-Sí, esa loca es mi hermana-sonreí

-Es muy linda-le dije

-Gracias-me dijo-Pero hay alguien más simpática que ella

-Waw! Tú sí que alientas a tu hermana-le dije burlonamente, porque por alguna extraña razón me sentía bien con el

-Ella sabe que lo es todo para mí-me dijo con una sonrisa de adoración

-Así como Sebas lo es todo para mí-le sonreí, alcé la mirada y me encontré con el reloj que marcaba las 5 pm, las horas habían volado, me levante y busque a mi hermano con la mirada, no lo encontré, suspiré-Bueno, me tengo que ir-le dije-cuídate, nos vemos-

-Eh! Bella-me dijo Edward-Te acompaño-

-Eh! No te preocupes-le dije-seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer-susurre

-No tranquila-me sonrió

-Oh! Bueno, entonces…vamos-le sonreí

Salimos de la cafetería, y caminamos juntos hasta mi casa hablando de cosas triviales como la universidad, nuestros pasatiempos, nuestros gustos y nuestro entorno.

-Dime Bella-me dijo-¿Tienes novio?-dijo pícaramente

Me puse roja al instante y el río

-No-dije apenada-¿y tú tienes novia?-

-No-sonrió-encontré a la chica ideal, pero no sé si le guste-sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera y no sabía porque

-Pues pregúntale-le dije-vamos no te des por vencido

El sonrió

-No lo haré-musito-Lo prometo-

Le sonreí-bueno gracias por todo-le dije cundo ya habíamos llegado a mi casa-fue divertido conocerte-

-igual-me dio un beso en la mejilla, me puse roja, entre en mi casa

Al entrar, me di cuenta que Sebas no había llegado y me preocupe, pero como sabía que estaba con Alexa, entonces me sentí mucho mejor, y esperaba que ella fuera mi cuñada, camine a mi habitación, pero un golpe en la puerta me hizo detenerme, me giré y la abrí ahí estaba Edward todo rojo.

-Bella, yo quería decirte para salir mañana-me dijo atropelladamente

-Eh! Si claro-le dije sonrojada

-Bien, pasó por ti a las 12-me dijo y corrió

Suspiré esto era muy raro, pero estaba emocionada por la salida que tenia mañana, camine a mi habitación, me desvestí, me duche y caí dormida.

EPOV:

Este día había comenzado pésimo, pero después de conocer oficialmente a "Bella", me había quedado atontado.

Si pregunta porque oficialmente es fácil, su hermano no para de hablar de ella, de lo linda, inteligente, etc., etc. Recuerdo, que el primer día que me hablo de ella pensé que era su novia, y le pregunte y me dijo que era su hermana mayor, después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, MI Bella, y es por ello que le había pedido una cita para mañana, estaba muy nervioso, Sebastián, ya sabía que me gustaba Bella, y Alexa también, por ello cuando me dijo que la quería como cuñada, no pude evitar pensar en Bella diciendo un hola cuñada y besándome, y la escena me pareció de lo mejor, pero el simple hecho de que ella me rechace, es la muralla para evitar dejarme en evidencia, por más que quisiera hacerlo, camine hasta mi casa que quedaba a 5 minutos de la de Bella-Somos vecinos, aunque ella no lo sabe-entre mi hermana no había llegado, subí a mi habitación, me metí al baño, me duche, me cambia, salí y me eche en mi cama, me quede dormido pensando en MI Bella.

_**Diciembre 25 **_

Me levanté temprano-a las 6- no podía esperar a mi salida con Bella, había decido que hoy a pesar que no solo nos conocemos de un día –aunque yo la conozca desde hace tiempo- mi corazón se aceleraba de pensar en ella.

Baje las escaleras, y encontré a mi hermanita ahí.

-Alexa-le dije en forma de saludo, ella me miró y se puso roja-¿Qué hiciste?-dije con picardía

-¿yo?-dijo aún más roja de lo que ya estaba-pues nada, que te hace creer eso-pregunto

-Pues que estas muy roja-le dije tranquilamente

-Estoy así por el calor-mire la ventana

-Alexa, está nevando-le sonreí inocentemente

-¿Qué sí?-Alexa miro el piso-Seguro estoy con fiebre-

-Ya!-le dije, odiaba que se portara-Dime, que te tiene así-le miré exasperado

-Ok!-me miró y miro el piso-Tengo novio-susurro

-mmm…-dije pícaramente-y ¿quién es?-

-Sebastián-dijo

-oh!-dije como si no me hubiera dado cuenta

-Sí, ayer me le confesé-me dijo sonriendo

-mmm…-dije-si te lastima le pego-hable con voz sombría

-Edward-grito, mientras yo me echaba a reír

-Me voy-le dije, mirando mi reloj que marca las 11:50

-A donde-agregó inocentemente

-Tengo una cita con Bella-le diej mientras salía de la estancia

-Oye espera-grito y yo volví a reír

Camine hasta la casa de Bella, y toque la puerta, abrió Sebastián

-Hola cuñado-le dije bromeando, el se puso pálido

-hola Edward-dijo mirando al piso

-Ya Sebas, tu igual que yo está enamorado de la hermana del amigo-le dije-así que no pasa nada-le sonreí-tu hermana-pregunte

-Aquí-dijo Bella, quien estaba con una polera negra, un jean negro, su cabello suelto, maquillaje natural, conclusión estaba hermosa

-Bella-dije sin habla-Estas preciosa-dije cuando me recompuse

-Eh! gracias-dijo roja, reí suavemente

-ejem…-miré a Sebastián con una ceja alzada-esto… no se iban-dijo mirando al piso

Tome a Bella de la mano, y salimos de su casa, comencé a caminar, mientras unía nuestras manos, caminamos, mientras charlábamos y pasábamos una tarde muy agradable, llegamos a la misma cafetería del día anterior, pedimos lo que íbamos a tomar ese día, charlamos y al darnos cuenta ya eran las 7pm, regresamos a su casa, y en la puerta, la jale de su mano y la besé, sus labios sabían a miel y yo quería volverme adicto a ella. Bella, me devolvió el beso casi al momento, y después de un rato nos separamos.

-Bella, yo…-me puse nervioso-te amo, desde hace tiempo, pero no eh podido acercarme, por miedo a tu rechazó-dije, ella me tomo la mejilla suavemente

-Aunque suene extraño-dijo lentamente-yo también te amo

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunte

-Sí-dijo ella, y me besó

Después de un sin fin de besos, ella entro a su casa, camine hacia la mía con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara.

Entre a mi casa y recordé, que el hermano de Bella, es mi cuñado, pero el también esta de novio con mi hermana y lo irónico es que yo estoy con su hermana, lo que el destino nos depara es confuso, pero gracias al destino pude encontrar al amor de mi vida.

Y ahora para mí era la mejor navidad de todas


	2. Nota Autora

p style="text-align: center;"strongemNOTA DE AUTORA:/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemQuiero a agradecer a todas y todos ustedes(antes no me creí que había chicos leyéndome) por haberme seguido hasta el final de esta historia *-*em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemTambién quiero agradecer a esas personas que me sigan desde mi primera historia *w* con sus locuras y su apoyo constante no hay forma que deje de escribir.em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemGracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas de mejor escritora, mejor historia y por los PM que me envían preguntando por como estoy y porque eh dejado de escribir :3em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemLOS AMO 3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemPero, ahora estoy aquí con un motivo y es que me apoyen con el original que estoy escribiendo, así que espero se pasen por ahí y me dejen su comentario *w* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemaquí esta el link: 58488030-coexistence-with-you-bienvenidos?d=udem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemquitenle los espacios :3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemSin más me despido por ahora de ustedes *W* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemAtte:em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemMikaem/strong/p 


End file.
